Rome and Juliet - Wonkyu Fic-
by LynCliff
Summary: Dari dulu, kisah Romeo Juliet memang mengenaskan. Tetapi tersimpan romantis yang meluluhkan hati. Dan inilah yang terjadi pada Wonkyu.


Romeo and Juliet.

By LynCliff

I Don't own Suju, this story is Mine

.

Rate : M

Cast : Wonkyu

Genre : Western, Angst

Warn : Typo(s), OOC, (AU : Di masa Inggris Victoria), BL, Yaoi.

.

Ini masih terlalu awal, tapi sore itu Pangeran dari keluarga Cho kembali mengunjungi arena pacuan kuda. Jarang-jarang seorang Kyuhyun yang gengsinya tingkat tinggi berkunjung ke pacuan kuda di belakang istananya. Beberapa prajurit yang melihat sang pangeran datang sendiri –itupun Kyu lewat semak belukar, jelas sekali Kyu berusaha ke pacuan kuda dengan cara kabur, karena memang dia sedang dilarang menemui Siwon untuk menghindari rumor bahwa mereka punya hubungan khusus- saling menatap heran rekan masing-masing. Apakah mereka merawat kuda pangeran dengan tidak benar sampai-sampai sang empu datang sendiri tanpa pengawal? Atau ada alasan lain?

"Dimana jendral kalian?" tanya Kyu langsung setelah jubah terakhirnya berhasil dia tarik dari semak belukar. "Beliau sedang melatih kudanya-"

"Terima kasih."

Benar, kan? Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun datang ke sini memang karena alasan lain. Apalagi kalau bukan menemui coretkekasihcoret jendral kepercayaannya.

.

Ini masih terlalu awal, Choi Siwon memacu kudanya lebih cepat lagi lalu berputar tajam di ujung arena. Teriakannya terdengar jantan, keringat pria itu basah mengumpul jadi satu di bajunya yang putih, memperjelas lekuk sixpacknya juga sebuah tonjolan yang menggetarkan hati Cho Kyuhyun akan kegaguman. Choi Siwon terlihat sangat sempurna!

"Wonniee!"

Siwon yang mendengar teriakan cempreng namun lucu dari coretkekasihcoret pangerannya –yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala- segera menarik tali kekang kuda, seketika jerit kuda menghentikan aktifitasnya sore itu. Padahal baru putaran pertama. Siwon tidak bisa meninggalkan sang pangeran begitu saja kan? Apalagi terlihat jelas kalau Kyuhyun kabur dengan susah payah dari istana hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Kyunnie? Sendirian?" Siwon datang sambil menyeret kudanya. Kyu tidak menjawab, malahan dia mengamati kuda coklat belahan jiwa Siwon selain dirinya. Kuda itu tampak tidak senang karena Kyu datang, sehingga latian sang kuda dengan Siwon terhenti begitu saja. Kyu menyeringai seolah menyatakan kemenangannya.

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak serius ingin saingan dengan kudaku, kan?" tanya Siwon. tangannya segera menarik tangan Kyu lalu menuntunnya untuk menaiki kuda coklat itu. Sang kuda mendengus tidak suka, tapi akhirnya menurut saja. Apapun demi Siwon, batin sang kuda.

"Jangan pegang tanganku seperti itu, kau kira aku putri?" omel Kyu dari atas kuda. Siwon terkikik pelan sambil menuntun kuda ke padang ilalang yang dikelilingi hutan pinus.

Angin sore mengibarkan jubah yang Kyu kenakan. Dinginnya membuat kehangatan sendiri di hati pasangan berusia satu minggu itu. Tangan mereka bertautan erat saling menghangatkan. Siwon sendiri malah memejamkan matanya.

"Ne, Wonnie."

"Hm?"

"Perang besok.."

Siwon mengusap punggung tangan Kyu, lalu dengan cekatan naik ke atas kuda. Dia mengecup leher Kyu pelan. Kyu tergelitik, tubuhnya bergerak resah. "Aku akan memenangkannya. Kau meragukanku, baby?"

"Tidak, karena kau julietnya. Aku sebagai pangeran sekaligus Romeomu sudah wajar mengkhawatirkanmu, kan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat murung kalau kau sendiri percaya aku akan selamat?"

Kyu diam tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap kosong hutan pinus di depan mereka. Siwon tertawa lirih. Juliet katanya?

"Kau yakin tidak mau jadi julietnya, Kyunnie?"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan putri lemah yang harus kau selamatkan!"

"Tapi kau ukeku, baby." Satu jilatan telak Siwon berikan pada telinga Kyu. bahu Kyu sampai naik untuk meredakan geli yang menyebar bak aliran listrik.

"Ugh, tapi aku pangeran!"

"Terserah. Yang jelas, aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Dan aku akan jadi Romeomu."

"Akulah yang akan jadi Romeomu, Wonnie. Karena akulah pangerannya."

Meski berakhir dengan Siwon yang mengalah sebagai Juliet di dalam drama yang Kyu buat, tapi tetap saja Siwon akan selalu jadi Romeo untuk Kyuhyun. Tak peduli siapa dia dan siapa Kyuhyun. Dan satu lagi yang tidak mereka sadari, seseorang tengah melihat sejoli itu dengan seringai hampir membelah wajahnya.

.

The War

Karena Kyu anak ke-2, makan pasukan Kyu harus menghabisi musuh yang datang dari arah barat dan utara. Kebetulan Siwon yang memimpin pasukan di bagian utara, hal ini membuat Kyu semakin berspekulasi buruk karena Utara adalah arah kematian. Kyu bisa bernafas lega saat Yunho –yang pangkatnya sama kaya Siwon- berhasil mengusir musuh di barat mundur. Tapi itu hanya sepersekian detik, karena detik berikutnya kabar bahwa pasukan Siwon menghilang membuat cangkir bunga krisan Kyuhyun pecah berserakan di lantai.

"Laporan terakhir mengatakan bahwa Siwon-ssi serta 4 prajurit lain mengejar musuh dan memisahkan diri dari rombongan."

"Siapkan kuda untukku."

Sebagai -coretRomeocoret- Juliet, Kyu tidak akan pernah tahan melihat Siwonnya dalam bahaya besar.

Mungkin mulai dari sekaranglah Kyu menepati kata-katanya sebagai Romeo untuk Siwon. tapi bukankah Siwon sudah bilang kalau yang jadi Juliet adalah Kyuhyun? Ini tidak akan pas untuk pangeran kelewat cantik itu. Yang ada malah, sekarang Kyuhyun berada dalam bahaya.

Karena

Laporan tadi adalah salah.

.

"Jendral, Pangeran Kyuhyun pergi dari istana. Kabarnya dia dikroyok sampai pingsan oleh bandit di hutan"

"APA? Kita pergi ke sana!"

Siwon mempercepat kudanya. Namun di dalam situasi seperti ini muncul satu rombongan musuh lagi yang langsung mengeroyok Siwon.

Dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati itu, Siwon hanya memikirkan satu orang. Orang yang sangat dia cintai, Cho Kyuhyun.

 _Kyu adalah julietnya_

 _Karena Kyu tidak pernah serius dalam mengikuti ilmu pertahanan diri_

 _Kyu selalu mengeluh mengenakan baju perang yang berat_

 _Kyu benci berkuda, dia sering mengeluh pantatnya sakit_

 _Kyu benci berburu, sasarannya selalu meleset_

 _Dibalik itu semua_

 _Kyu adalah penyulam paling mahir di keluarga Cho, melebihi kakaknya yang perempuan malahan._

 _Kyu bisa jadi Gisaeng dengan bayaran paling tinggi yang Siwon tahu saat pasukan Siwon membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyusup ke rumah salah satu pemilik penjualan gisaeng_

 _Kyu lembut, cerewet, Tsundere, dan semua sifat bawaan yang menurun pada putri keluarga kerajaan._

 _Tapi dibanding semua alasan itu, ada alasan yang paling kuat kenapa Kyu adalah Juliet seorang Choi Siwon. Alasan itu adalah karena Kyu adalah pria cantik yang Siwon cintai. Dan jangan lupakan posisi Kyu sebagai uke, meski sebenarnya mereka belum pernah mencoba melakukan seks._

Sebagai seorang Romeo, Siwon tidak akan pernah tahan melihat Kyunya menderita.

"Kyunnie!"

Sepertinya rencana Kepala bandit untuk menjebak dua sejoli –hasil ngintipnya kemarin- berhasil. Setelah berhasil memancing Kyu untuk keluar dari istana, Kepala bandit membawa Kyu ke hutan. Di sana Kyu di habisi, Kyu masuk ke dalam perangkap.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, Siwon datang. Namun pria bermarga Choi itu sudah dipastikan hanya bisa menonton karena darah diperutnya saja belum berhenti.

"Lepaskan dia!" Siwon mengacungkan pedangnya satu-satunya yang masih melekat di pinggang.

Bandit bawahan Kepala bandit menyeringai, lalu menendang tubuh lemah Kyu ke hadapan Siwon. tubuh putih yang biasanya dia lihat terbalut pakaian mewah gagah bak bangsawan sudah tergolek lemah dengan baju yang tak utuh. Darah dari perut Siwon menetes ke perut Kyu saat Siwon terjatuh untuk memeluk Kyu yang terlihat tidak bernyawa. Kepala bandit bersama bawahannya pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

Air mata sudah tak bisa di bendung. Siwon ingat betul harapan mereka di padang rumput sore itu. Dengan kudanya, angin, serta rumput yang bergoyang sebagai saksi.

.

 _'_ _Ne Hyungie, kapan kita melakukan 'itu'?'_

 _'_ _Kenapa kau menanyakannya?'_

 _'_ _Aku-'_

 _'_ _Setelah perang ini selesai, aku berjanji akan membawamu ke surga, baby. Tidak peduli jika kau tidak suka atau sudah bosan dengan permainanku.'_

.

"Kyunnie! Kumohon bangun! Katakan padakau bahwa kau hanya pingsan!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Siwon terlihat putus asa. Dia menekan kain putih yang menghambat pendarahannya di perut agar tangannya yang lain bisa memindahkan tubuh Kyu ke pohon tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku akan melakukannya, baby. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak akan peduli jika kau tidak suka dengan permainanku. Maka dari itu, aku akan melakukannya."

Siwon membuka celananya. Perlu waktu sebentar untuk membuat miliknya menegang penuh, bantuan tubuh mulus yang terhidang di depannya sudah bisa membuat Siwon meningkatkan libidonya dengan cepat.

Nafas pria itu terdengar semakin berat. Siwon mencari posisi nyaman untuk melakukan penetrasi. Di sisa hidupnya, setidaknya dia harus memenuhi janjinya. Sebagai seme, sekaligus Romeo Kyuhyunnnya.

Kini miliknya tertanam sempurna di lubang dingin julietnya. Setelah memakai semua tenaganya, akhirnya Siwon bisa melakukannya. Pria itu bergetar hebat, tubuhnya semakin lemas bersamaan dengan darah yang keluar semakin cepat dari perutnya. Mulutnya pun ikut andil dalam mengeluarkan darah. Siwon benar-benar mencapai akhirnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyunnie. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun."

Sebuah kecupan terjadi antara dua bibir yang sama pucatnya. Setelah itu, tubuh besar Siwon ambruk menimpa bahu kanan Kyuhyun.

"Emh..B-Berat."

Keajaiban terjadi. Sang Juliet bangun kembali seperti di dongeng sebelum tidur anak-anak di seluruh dunia. Kyu baru saja mengalami mati suri. Yang lebih membuat pria itu bingung adalah tubuh hyungnya yang menimpanya. Kyu menatap nanar tubuh lemah dan dingin di depannya. Sesuatu yang kental membasahi perutnya juga tanah di sekitar mereka. Kyu segera menutup mulutnya. Air mata tak bisa keluar karena sudah habis di sesi penyiksaan tadi. Dan yang paling membuat Kyu terkejut adalah sesuatu yang mengganjal pantatnya.

Di saat itulah Kyu mengeluarkan jeritan memilukannya.

"W-Wonnie...Wonnie."

Kyu terlihat putus asa membangunkan Siwon. Tapi sepertinya memang Siwon sudah tiada. Kyu terisak tertahan. Ini semua sudah berakhir. Tidak ada yang harus Kyu perjuangkan lagi. Kyu melihat pedang milik Siwon yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka. Dengan memantapkan hati, Kyu memegang pedang yang siap menusuk jantungnya. Ditatapnya wajah damai Siwon di depannya –masih dengan mereka yang bersatu-, "Maaf Siwonnie, kurasa kau benar lebih baik aku jadi Juliet. Tidak apa jika aku jadi seorang juliet, asalkan aku jadi Julietmu. Sampai bertemu di nirwana, Wonnie.."

JLEB

.

 _Dari dulu, kisah Romeo Juliet memang mengenaskan._

 _Tetapi tersimpan romantis yang meluluhkan hati_

 _Dan inilah yang terjadi pada Wonkyu._

 _Cinta mereka akan abadi_

 _Di Surga sana._

.

The End


End file.
